Miscalculations
by JamAndBread
Summary: When Five jumps the Hargreeves children back in time to avoid the end of the world, something goes wrong. This causes them to be thrown into a new dimension with strange...super-powered people? When they find out they are stuck there, trouble ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Okay so I spent like a full day of doing basically nothing but read Marvel fics so I was like, ****'why not make an UA and MCU crossover? Yeah that's a good idea!'. So here we are now. I just thought the idea of Five being ****_soooo_**** done with everything and all the Avengers just being utterly confused was amusing. Then I started picturing scenarios with the other siblings and I decided I just had to write about it. Keep in mind this will probably focus more on the Academy's POV since I feel like I will be able to write more comfortably from their perspective. So yeah, enjoy.**

**-Edited/Corrected on 6/1/2019-**

* * *

**Chapter One - Who are you?!**

The feeling of nausea spread throughout Five's head as he jumped his siblings and himself back in time. His body was being pushed and pulled in every which way, to keep himself from being separated from the others he tightened his grip on their hands. Five just felt extremely tired, he had never attempted a jump on this scale before, he had only sent himself during his past attempt. The decades he spent in the apocalyptic world still haunted him, like a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. Then a thought popped into his head, most of time when he preformed jumps in the Commission, he had the assistance of the suitcase, now he had nothing to rely on if things went wrong. If he dropped them in the wrong year, it would take him _days_ for him to gain enough strength to travel like this again, resulting in them being stranded until he could. Five pushed the thought away, he would not make the same mistake twice… right?

He grunted as he felt himself being drained, _when had jumps ever taken this much energy?_ Even if he was traveling with all his siblings, Five doubted it would use up _all_ of his power, certainly he would still have some left for a couple of spacial jumps right? Just when he thought he was going to pass out, the tugging stopped, but something poked at his ribs.

Opening his eyes, Five was met with various branches and leaves. The strong smell of bark was almost suffocating. "Well shit…" he cursed under his breath. Out of all places, a _tree?!_ Really? Looking down he saw that a branch was jabbing him in his side, shuffling to his left he tried to escape the pointy bark.

"Five, are trying to imply that we are birds? 'Cause if you are, you shouldn't have brought Luther up here, since chickens can't fl-Ouch!" Klaus' comment had earned him a thwack on his forehead by… Ben? Blinking, Five stared in disbelief at his once dead brother, he didn't realize that turning them back into their younger-selves would bring Ben back too, but he wasn't complaining. Luther gave Klaus a glare out of the corner of his eye, said boy's response was only an overly innocent smile. Five just sighed, even if everything else had changed, at least Klaus was still Klaus.

Diego cleared his throat, causing everyone else, except Vanya who was still unconscious, to look over at him. "Well what are we going to do now?" he asked impatiently, arms crossed. Five scoffed, shaking his head at his brothers ignorance.

"What do you think? We figure out where exactly we landed, then find the Academy, simple." a smirk spread across his face, Diego just rolled his eyes. Then he tried to do a spacial jump to get to the ground, but nothing happened. He cursed under his breath, climbing down normally. Once they all reached the grass that was beneath the tree, gaining a few stares from passing people while they did so, Five set to work, studying his surroundings.

Tall buildings lined the sky, they were currently standing in a park. Trees dotted the area, flower beds were scattered over the lush grass. From what he gathered, it was safe to assume they landed in New York, not to far away from the Academy. That's good, at least they didn't have to travel across the country just to get back to their childhood home.

Then a whirring sound coming from above them startled the group, frantically they looked up, spotting a red and yellow metal suit hovering above them. _Who the fuck is that?!_ Instinctively he called out to his siblings, "RUN!". Diego was the fastest of the siblings so he held Vanya, it slowed him down but he still kept pace with the group. The panicked kids dashed away, fleeing from whoever or _whatever_ was in that suit.

_"Hey kids, stop running, we don't want random people popping out of magic portals to terrorize the city!" _The kids ignored the armored man's call, instead they booked it into the streets, cars swerved out of the way to avoid hitting them. Five was panting, he already had little energy left from the jump, a city chase was not what he needed right now.

"Uh guys, I think crazy metal man is following us, we better come up with a plan soon if we don't want to end up getting blasted to bits!" Shouted Klaus, and he was right, they needed a plan. Just as they neared the edge of the bock, a flash of red and blue appeared out of nowhere.

Colliding with Luther, the figure kicked him to the ground, the siblings stopped dead. "Where do you think you're going?" he was wearing a blue and red suit, not metal this time, but it did have a spider emblem on the chest. _Who were these people? Had the Commission hired new workers, ones who had a really weird uniform?_ Luther grabbed his attackers ankles and pushed him off his chest, sitting up the boy furrowed his eyebrows. Surprised by Luther's attack the assailant hesitated a second before he sprung up and shot a web-like fluid at the young Number One's hands.

The web shooter raised his hand and aimed it at Five this time, "Oh no you don't" Diego yelled, a knife cut into the assailant's arm. Crying out in pain, he clutched his wounded limb, the siblings prepared to make a run for it but the metal suited man landed in front of them. Five sighed, not wanting this to escalate any more than it already had.

"Look, we can skip the fighting, I take it The Handler sent you correct?" Shoving his hands in his pockets, waiting for a response. When he didn't get one, his anger rose, losing his patience. "Well that's no way to treat the person you're trying to kill now is it?" he tensed his muscles readying himself in case he had to fight with this guy.

"Look _kid,_ I don't know who this 'Handler' person is but I do know that I need to take you back to the Compound." before he could respond, a glowing orange light encased him and his siblings as they were lifted into the sky. Frightened, the Number children scrambled to regain their balance, looking for a way to escape. Withen a few seconds they were already being carried away as the armored man followed, carrying the spider guy in his arms.

"Hey, metal man, what is the exact date?" He asked while pacing around the small orange cube, if his calculations were correct, it should be sometime in 2002. It was before Ben's death and it gave them 17 years until the apocalypse came around again, plenty of time to train and plan. That is, if they could escape from whoever these people were.

It took a few seconds until he answered, "A weird first question to ask considering you were just fell from a portal and were then kidnapped, but hey, I won't judge. It's the twenty-fourth of March, 2019." _SHIT! No no no no no, that can't be right, that's only eight days before the apocalypse, the same date he arrived at when he returned._ All the other kids stared in disbelief, the horror started to set in.

Anger built up in his chest, his hands over his face he slid down one of the walls of the cube, resting his forehead on his knees. All of this just to be back to where he started, Five could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes, he couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

**POV - Tony**

Staring at the young boy who appeared to just have a mental breakdown because of a date, Tony realized that these probably weren't normal kids. Falling out of a portal isn't normal either but he though it was just some sort of mix-up. Like, an accidental abduction. "Hey wizard, drop them off in the containment center, I need to make a quick call." When they neared the Compound, Strange and the kids separated from Tony and Peter.

"Mr. Stark? H-how much longer until I can get this knife out of my arm?" The young superhero mustered a laugh, but he could still hear the pain lining his voice. A pang of regret hit him, if only he had stepped in sooner instead of letting Peter deal with the situation.

Tony sighed, "Soon," carefully landing in front of one of the entrances, he handed the boy off to the nurses and doctors who were standing outside waiting for them. Wincing as he heard Peter groan in pain when he was set onto the medical bed. _Who were these children?_

Waiting until the medical team had left, Tony headed inside as well. "FRIDAY, send a message to all the Avengers stating to report to the containment center immediately.".

* * *

**POV - Diego**

Impatient, Diego was throwing his knife in the air, catching it, throwing it up again, and repeating this process, waiting for something to happen. If they only had eight days until the apocalypse was going to happen again, then they needed to break out of this cell, and fast. Once the children had arrived at what looked like a base of sorts, Five hadn't stopped pacing. Frankly, it was driving him insane. The constant noise of his footsteps was getting on his nerves.

"Would you stand still for just one second!" He called. When Five ignored him, Diego grew more irritated. Sticking the knife into the wooden bench he was plopped down on, the man in his young body marched over to the time-traveler. Grabbing Five by his shoulders, Diego forced him to stop moving. "Look, I get that you're stressed out, but maybe you could ask us for help instead of trying to fix the problem yourself." he tried to speak in a gentle tone as the boy addressed his brother.

Five just brushed his hands away, "I would if you were intelligent enough to understand the severity of our current situation.". Pushing past him, the arrogant time-traveler continued his pacing, appearing to be deep in thought._ You've got to be kidding me!_ Defeated and aggravated, Diego sat back down on the wooden bench, taking his knife out of the wood he stuck it back in his belt. Glancing around the room to check in on his siblings.

Klaus and Ben were chatting in the corner on a bed, occasionally casting glances of to the metal door that lead to what Diego guessed was an observation room. Allison was crouched down next to Vanya who had woken up shortly after they had arrived. Luther had his face in his hands, sitting on a bench identical to Diego's that was across the room. A feeling that all the siblings seemed to share was worry, they didn't know what was to come, but they could tell it wasn't good.

"Does anybody happen to have one of those energy-boosting pills?" Inquired Five. Everyone was slightly stunned and confused by the question, but shook their heads. Disappointed, the boy went back to his pacing, keeping his head down.

He stopped again after a few seconds, "Can anyone sneak out and grab an energy drink?". Once again, they all shook their heads. If anything, Five had the best chance of sneaking out, if he could use his powers that is.

Five sighed pinched the bridge of his nose, "Does anybody have any ideas?". They all looked around at each other, waiting for someone to speak up. Five gazed around the room and scoffed, "Great we're officially stuck!".

Suddenly the door clicked, "You're stuck until you tell us who you are.". Whipping their heads around, all seven children looked at the man who had opened the door. He wore a gray t-shirt and a black blazer with matching black pants. His voice sounded similar to the person in the metal suit, almost identical in fact. Diego slowly moved his hand over to his knife that was tucked away in his belt. He saw that Five stiffened and Allison shifted so she was in front of Vanya. Luther stood up while Klaus and Ben just stared wide eyed at the man.

"Just as I thought, you were eavesdropping on us, typical." Five grumbled, rolling his eyes. Diego guessed that the reason the time-traveler had avoided explaining his plans with the rest of them was because he didn't want to be heard by the people watching him. It made sense now, but it still agitating.

The man seemed to ignore his comment, "Now, are you willing to answer some questions?". Diego's hand was now grasping the handle of the blade, prepared for any attack the man might make.

Five took a step closer, "I don't think any of us are willing to do anything but that's not the point is it? You just need information to decide how much of a threat we are, and you'll make sure we give you that information, voluntary or not.". The man looked a little startled by the response he got, but was quick to regain his composure.

"That's not how we do things here." He glared at us, "Anyway, let's start with the basics. What are your names?".

"Can I answer your question with a question? Who do you work for?" Five inquired, Diego knew he was asking if the man worked for the Commission.

The man grunted, he looked displeased but he replied anyway, "Technically speaking, I work for myself. Now, can you answer _my_ question?". Five had a look of confusion on his face, taking time his time to reply.

"Fine, I'm Five," He wore a smirk on his face, pointing at all his siblings around the room he listed off their 'names'. "That's Number One, over there are Four and Six, Sitting right here are Numbers Three and Seven. Finally, on that bench over there is Number Two, does that answer your question?" Wearing a grin, he looked over at the man, who was thoroughly confused.

Then the door opened again and two more people entered the room. A man with a metal arm and another with a lab coat. _What was going on?!_

* * *

**POV - Klaus**

Stiffening when he saw the white doctors coat, Klaus had a bunch of memories flown back at him. That's when he got a massive headache, he had been sober for a couple of days now but he still had the small urge to indulge again and drown everything out again, go numb. The doctors coat the man was wearing had reminded him of all the times he spent in Rehab, the times when he went to far. That's when it all came crashing down on him, the screams he had tried to block out ever since they got here filled his ears, it was deafening and he closed his eyes. There weren't t a lot of them, but they were so loud. So loud compared to the quiet of the room he had enjoyed moments ago. Clamping his hands over his ears he rocked back and forth, he could faintly feel Ben's hand frantically trying to get his attention.

Klaus tried to focus on Ben, but he couldn't, they were so LOUD. He gritted his teeth, unaware of whatever might have been happening around him. The screams called out to him, trying to get his attention. **_Klaus, Klaus, Klaus!_** He could feel sweat starting to form on the back of his neck. He just wanted it to stop. It wasn't until he heard the muffled yell of Ben that he came back to his senses.

Opening his eyes he saw that a man with a metal arm had tried to approached him but all his siblings had created a barricade around Klaus. Ben had gotten up from the bed was standing in front of him. He started to panic, _he had caused a scene!_ "B-Ben?" He called out meekly, dropping his hands and setting them in his lap. Ben whipped around and relief washed over his face when he realized Klaus was alright.

He hugged him and sat down beside him once more, keeping his hand wrapped around Klaus' hand. The others relaxed a bit when they saw he was okay and slipped away.

* * *

**POV - Bucky**

He was worried when he saw the state of the kid in the corner. It had furthered his suspicion that they were somehow harmed by HYDRA. The other children had prevented him from going anywhere near the distressed one, yelling at him to stay back. His heart sunk, he suspected that they thought he was going to harm the boy.

Reluctantly he returned to his position next to Bruce, still watching as the boy apparently called 'Six' comforted the one called 'Four'. He felt sick to his stomach knowing that they didn't have names and were just referred to as numbers. They were probably involved in some sort of experiment, Bucky cursed in his head, swearing that one he would destroy HYDRA.

"So, would anyone care to explain what just happened? Are you all in any sort of danger?" Tony asked, worry seeped into his voice. Most of the time the businessman hid any sort of emotion he had, but Bucky guessed that he was genuinely nervous about the well being of these children.

"No, and depends on whose asking." The one dubbed 'Five' replied. He was the one that threw Bucky off the most. If they were experiments, then why did this one look so…calm about everything? He said everything so nonchalantly.

Tony sighed, frustrated, "Can't you just answer the questions normally?". The kid smirked at his reaction.

"It's more fun this way." He teased, then his tone turned more serious, "Besides, why would I give out our information to a complete stranger. That's just naive and ignorant.". The boy then waved his hand dismissively, "Now if you are going to keep trying to get information I would recommend using a different tactic.". He spoke like he was talking from experience, which confused Bucky even more. _What would a thirteen-year-old know about interrogation? _There was just something..._off_ about the kid.

"Look, we are not going to torture you for information, but we can keep you in here until you answer us properly." With that Tony opened the door and walked out, Bucky and Bruce followed.

When they re-entered the observation room Tony called out to the AI that ran throughout the Compound. "FRIDAY, are those scans ready yet?" He asked, Bucky was slightly taken aback. Tony was going to get their information by scanning them while they had no idea. It left an unsettling feeling in his stomach, but he knew that it was the only way to get any answers about who they were.

* * *

**POV - Five**

That was perfect, he could keep refusing the man information long enough until he could jump them out of the facility they were in. Then they could search for the Academy and figure out was is going on. Content with his plan, Five leaned against the wall and sat down. Listening to the hushed whispers of his siblings as he slipped into a state of sleep.

./\/\/\/\\.

When he awoke he was in a…medical room?! He sat up, looking around, when Five went to stand up he realized there were cuffs on his wrist that were attached the bed. _Crap! I let my guard down!_ He then spotted a digital clock that was sat on the table next the bed. _6:57 am_, it was the next morning. Cursing under his breath, Five tried to wriggle free, but to no avail.

He wanted to try spacial jumping free, but he didn't want to risk revealing his abilities if he couldn't escape. His thoughts drifted to Luther, who would probably try to break free as soon as he woke up. If Five's arms weren't being restrained, he would cover his face in his hands. The _precious_ Number One would break their cover. Luther would ruin Five's perfectly laid out plans with one impulsive decision.

"Ugh…" he fell back onto the white pillows, surprised by how soft they were. All of this work just to be put right back where he started. It almost made him laugh by how he had been so hopeful, so hyper-focused on stopping the apocalypse he never once stopped to consider the possibility of all of his progress being reset.

_Hah, Delores if only you could see me now._ His eyes almost started to tear up at the thought of the mannequin that had kept him company during his stay in the ruins of the world. Even though Five had somewhat moved on, decades of companionship didn't go away after a couple of days.

Then the door clicked, pulling his attention away from his thoughts. The same three people from before walked in, "Congratulations, you're the first to wake up kid.". Five rolled his eyes at the blazer-wearing man, fed up with his attitude. Then, the man wearing the white coat approached him, his nerves started to kick in.

He didn't know he was going to do it, it just happened. When the man drew closer, Five spacial jumped away, appearing next to the window in the room, a little disoriented. The men's faces were of complete shock, he would've said a witty remarks but suddenly his legs gave out and he fortunately grabbed hold of the side of the bed before he fell. _Crap, _he must still be running on low energy. Well, now he was once again trapped, he had no escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thanks for all the amazing support on my first chapter! I****'m really glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited, thanks a lot! It really means a lot to me, since it takes me a while to write these long chapters. Ahh, sorry for getting all sappy there! On to the next chapter!**

* * *

**POV - Five**

He felt a bit dizzy, grasping the railing on the medical bed for support. Peering up at the three men in the room he saw their shocked expressions. A smirk crept up his face while a tiny wave of satisfaction washed over him.

"Wait, hold on kid. Did you just…teleport?" Asked the man who Five had guessed was probably the one in the metal suit.

He grunted, "Yeah but I'm on low energy right now so it's not working correctly.". Five rubbed his temple, the nauseous feeling he had faded away into a headache.

The one in the coat gave him a confused look, "Low energy?" the time-traveler scoffed. The sturdiness in his legs was coming back so he slowly let go of the railing. Even though they looked like they weren't going to harm him, Five was still suspicious of the three men. Sensing he had a small bit of energy left he could throw himself out the window to distract them and then spacial jump to Luther's room and wake him up. Then they could break out the rest of their siblings, that is if Luther's strength is enough to get past the guards.

"Hey, you, are you alright?" The supposed metal suit man asked. Five pushed away the thoughts of his plan, it would obviously fail…but a part of him wanted to do it. Eh, it was worth a shot.

Looking back up at the three men he smiled, then pivoted swiftly and hurtled into the window. He heard the shocked gasps of the three men as he fell with the sparkling shards of glass. Appearing in Luther's room seconds later he quickly slapped his brother in the face in an attempt to wake him up. Shooting up into a sitting position Luther stared at him.

"What was that for!?" He snarled, Five whispered his plan to Number One. Luther nodded, ignoring the fact that his own brother had just slapped him in the face.

* * *

**POV - Bucky**

He stared at the broken window that Tony had ran over to in hopes of jumping out of to save the kid. That was, until he noticed the boy was gone, like he disappeared. "He must have done that damn teleportation thing." The businessman muttered under his breath. Then a crash coming from the next room over caught their attention. Bucky rushed out of the medical room, skidding to a halt in the hallway, face to face with two of the children.

"Crap…" The one he recognized to be Five cursed. Glancing at the taller one Bucky noticed his wrists were red with small cuts. _Had he…broken out of the cuffs?!_

"Ok, hold on. You two have some explaining to do." Tony sounded slightly irritated by the whole scene they had just witnessed. The two children exchanged a glance, then the shorter one sighed.

He stepped forward, "Look, I gather you like to protect the world right?". Tony hesitated then nodded, "Good, then I think it will be in your best interest to let me and my siblings go for the sake of this Earth." Bucky just stared at the two, taken aback by that statement. The whole situation had his mind reeling, _'for the sake of the Eartth'?_ _Was the world in danger, and if so, why didn't they know about it? _

"Look, It's nice to know the Avengers have loyal fans, but just because you can teleport doesn't mean the fate of the world rests in your hands. You're just a kids for crying out loud!" Five was fuming at Tony's words.

He looked like he was about to punch him in the face when he suddenly shoved his hands in his pockets. His face was nonchalant, the drastic change of moods was a little unsettling. "There's two ways we can do this. The first is where you let me and my brother get the rest of my siblings and leave without causing a scene. Your other choice is to let us talk to our siblings and then fight us, seven against however many people you want to assign to fight. Which do you think is the better option?" The boy looked pleased with himself. Bucky's stomach flipped over, fighting kids? He would never allow that to happen, that was just…wrong. Then again, could they really just let these kids go? If they all had powers like Five, then was it really safe to set them loose?

"Fine, go talk to them, meet us outside in ten minutes. If you aren't there by then we'll send people after you to track you down." Tony just walked past them, acting like he didn't just agree to fighting children. Five had a content expression on his face, _what was he planning?_

* * *

**POV - Ben**

When Luther had rushed into his room and freed him from the restraints on his wrists, Ben had no idea what was going on. His brother then ordered him to meet up with Five outside while he went to rescue the others. Following his instructions, Ben ran to the stairs and made his way down the three flights in order to be on the ground floor. Spotting Five pacing outside he headed toward the nearest exit and approached him. "You needed us to meet you here?" He asked, Five looked up.

He appeared to be a little startled by his brother's sudden appearance, but continued to pace. "I'll explain everything once the others are here." The time-traveler said dismissively, and ignored Ben until their siblings arrived.

The Hargreeves children stood in a clump with Five in front of them explaining the battle and what they would do. He said Vanya would focus on acting as a medic of sorts, this is to avoid any complications that might arise if she were to use her powers. Since Diego snuck some bandages and disinfecting wipes from the drawer in his room, she could clean and cover their injuries so they could go back into the battle. Although somewhat reluctantly, Vanya agreed and took the supplies. Then he explained Klaus would stay out of the battle unless necessary, because his power is still unreliable. Luther, Ben, and Five would focus on hand-to-hand combat, while Diego would handle ranged attacks. Allison would wait for one of the opponents to get distracted and then rumor them so they would fall asleep. She would also occasionally step in and help with the close combat.

"I know it feels like they have the upper hand, but I doubt they will send down many people to fight. Since we look like children they will want to go easy on us, but we will not hold back, understand? We are fighting now so we can fight to save the world later." His tone was tinged with worry but he held his composure. The Hargreeves children nodded, understanding the severity of their current situation.

"You ready kids?" A voice called from a good distance away. Whipping their heads around they saw a line of five people facing them. The two who fought them earlier were there, along with a guy with a bow, a woman with red hair, and a man with shoulder-length black hair. _Then technically makes it Five against Five, the archer would probably stay behind the group like Diego. Luther could probably take on the one with the metal suit while Ben handled the one who could shoot webs. Five would probably go for the one without any weapons, the woman with red hair. His years in the Commission had turned him into quite the fighter. The big problem was the black-haired man who held two knives. Allison could fight, but not against someone with two weapons. Maybe Diego could throw a few of his knives at him?_

"Yep, what about you?" Five yelled back, nodding to his siblings to get into their positions. _If only Klaus could use his power consistently, then he could summon a fighting ghost or something. _

The man with the metal suit replied, "Alright, begin on three. One…two…THREE!".

Ben charged toward the one in the spider outfit, the creatures wriggled inside of him. He almost felt nauseous as it tried to break free, managing to last a bit longer he stood in front of his opponent. Ben heard him take a breath as if he was about to say something but before he could, the tentacles burst out of him. They grabbed the spider-boy and sent him crashing into the grass, a groan came from the site of impact. Ben could tell that all of the people on the opposing team were staring at him, '_but we will not hold back, understand?'._ Five's words echoed in his head, sending a new found courage through his body. The creatures grabbed his opponent again, this time tossing him into the man in the metal suit, sending them both careening into ground. A grunt of pain caught his attention, turning his head Ben saw it came from Five's battle.

The boy had just landed a heavy blow to the woman's stomach, but she quickly recovered and knocked him off his feet. Wincing as his brother hit the ground, Ben was yanked forward by a web that latched onto his shoulder. He snapped his head forward to face the spider-boy. The tentacles prepared to grab him again but they were stopped by more webs attaching them together. Ben furrowed his brows in frustration but the webs were sliced by a swift knife that sailed through the air, curving to go return to it's thrower. He smiled, thanking Diego in his head.

Then he heard a thump from his right, from the corner of his eye Ben saw his brother hit the ground, again.

* * *

**POV - Five**

He groaned at the impact of his back on the grass , the woman and was a good opponent. Five would've been able to fight for longer, and maybe even win if he could use his powers. "Five!" he heard Ben yell and start running over to him. The woman he was fighting earlier seemed to leave to check up on Ben's opponent. "Hey, are you ok? C'mon let's get you to Vanya." Five flinched when the cold tentacles grasped him. They carried him over to where his sister sat, medical supplies in hand. Her face was plastered with worry, her lips curled into a frown. The creatures released him as Ben returned to the fight, they were for sure going to lose now, they were outnumbered.

Vanya silently cleaned up his scratches while he observed the fight, dread building in his stomach. Luther was being overpowered by the metal-man, and the spider-boy seemed to be on his feet again. That's when Five noticed Allison stir next to him. He turned his head, she lay on her side, appearing to be trying to get some rest. Allison looked unharmed except for a bandage wrapped around her arm. Five winced, _had he led his siblings into a battle they would never win? _Returning his focus to the fight, Five realized one of the opponents was missing. The man with the two swords was nowhere to be seen, which could mean two things. One, he left the battle, or two, he was hiding and waiting to sneak up on one of them. The most likely option was the ladder, since Five could find no valid reason as to why he would leave. Desperately, he tried to locate the man, but he couldn't find a trace of him anywhere.

That's when he heard a cry of pain coming from the opposite side of the battlefield. He turned his head, and what he saw made his stomach turn. Ben was wrapped up in webs, tentacles tightly tied together. Luther was slumped over next to him, grasping his arm while a red liquid leaked through his fingers. Diego ran over to him, "Oh, shit…". Then an arrow came hurtling towards them, landing itself in Five's thigh before his brother could block it. Pain surged up his leg, causing him to grit his teeth although he suppressed a gasp, he had worse injuries before.

Vanya rushed over to him holding a wad of bandages and attempted to stop the bleeding. Five's focus was then pulled over to Klaus, who was now sprinting over to Ben. "NO! Klaus don-" But he was to late, his brother was stunned by a blue light coming from the metal-man. _Crap! What now?_ Klaus collapsed and Five winced, they had lost.

"Well, looks like we won. So maybe you weren't destined to save the world after all." The man's metal suit receded and revealed the same person who had tried to interrogate them earlier. His anger boiled over at the man's remark and he stood, while Vanya protested saying he should remain sitting.

At that point, he didn't care if these people were with the Commission or not, he was going to knock some sense into them. "What do you know!? You've never met us before and you just assume we are incapable of doing anything just because we're kids? You know _nothing_ about me and my family so stop spouting nonsense! Yeah we lost, but we tried out damn best considering our circumstances at the moment." Five's voice wavered, tears threatened to stream down his cheeks. Limping over to his three siblings who had been immobilized he ignored the confused stares he got from the people who they had just been fighting.

Kneeling next to Klaus he was painfully reminded of the times his brother had ended up in rehab that his siblings had told him about. Grabbing his hand, Five wrapped his unconscious brother's arm around his shoulders, gritting his teeth as he lifted him off the ground. His leg screamed in protest as he was forced to put his weight on it.

The woman stepped forward, "Hey I got it, you're injured so le-".

"Don't. Touch. Him." He snarled, nodding at Ben and Luther signaling he would send the others to help them leave. Practically dragging his brother over to Vanya, Diego, and Allison he set Klaus down. The blood from his wound had trickled down to his shoes, silently cursing he turned to Diego.

"Can you and Allison help Luther and Ben walk over here? I don't trust the guys here." He nodded and tapped Allison on the shoulder. After the two had left, Five took some bandages from Vanya and wrapped them around his thigh, careful to not move the arrow. He would take it out later, but for now he needed to be able to help his siblings.

Vanya looked him in the eyes, "How do we escape now?" Five winced, he worried eyes seemed to stare into the depths of his very being.

"I…I honestly don't know. I-I'm sorry, if I could just recover faster then I could ju-" Before he could finish his sentence his sister interrupted.

She set her hands on his shoulders, "Don't go around blaming yourself, you did nothing wrong. We are going to get out of this, _together."_

Then the man walked over to them, "Hey, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Tony, but I'm sure you already know me as Iron-Man."

"Iron-Man? Is that some sort of code name that the Commission gave you?" He asked, it did make sense though, since he has a metal suit.

Tony looked a little surprised, "Wait, have you seriously not heard of me? What about the Avengers? You know, we saved the world a couple of times?"

Five was lost, _what was he talking about?_ "Saved the world? From what?" Now the man's features showed complete shock.

"Have you been living under a rock? The Chitauri Invasion? Ultron? Thanos? Ring any bells?" Five shook his head. Tony eyed him suspiciously, "Why did you and your siblings fall out of a portal when you first arrived?"

Well, he guessed there was no way to cover that up, but he wanted to confirm his theory first. "Have you ever heard of the Umbrella Academy?" Staring up at Tony, the time-traveler was starting to piece together an idea of how they got here.

"What is that, some sort of Middle School?" The man joked, Five gave Vanya a quick glance.

"I guess that proves my theory. Okay, to simplify things, we are from another dimension."


	3. Important Notice!

**I'm so very sorry to everyone for taking so long. I understand if you are frustrated, just please read through this. I have been trying to make chapter 3, but I just can't continue. I don't like the chapter 2, it feels out of place, and it is hard to build off from since all I can think about is how bad chapter 2 is. So, in order to fix this problem, I am going to rewrite chapter 2, without the battle, and hopefully with more Avengers POV. I'm sorry if you enjoyed that chapter, but I would feel much better about this story if I reworked it. Again, I'm very sorry. **

**See you next time.**


End file.
